The Odd Adventures Of Glaceon and Zepho!
by Firestarter12292
Summary: Imagine you are stuck somewhere and you don't know who you are. You are stranded with one other person and all he wants to do is get rid of you. That is this story in a nutshell, but instead of you, it's Glaceon and the other guy is Zepho! First story, so don't judge. Now excepting OCs. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Author's Note!-

Uh... Hi there. I'm surprised your here. Welcome to... Uh...

I don't really know. I can't think of a name for this. Maybe a abomination? Yeah... Probably. But this is my first story, so don't think this is gonna be purrfect! So anyways, I will stop wasting your time and get to the story!

-?'s POV-

I first find myself falling. I don't think this is normal. Wait, is that ground? Uh oh. I hit the ground with the strength of... Uh... Something. I don't really know. Let's just say it was REALLY hard. (that's what she said) Anyways, where am I? Wow. A giant crater? Ok, before I go try to kill myself by going into giant holes, I'm gonna use my brain powah to remember some stuff. Ok... So I know I am wearing a royal blue hoodie... And my name is... Glaceon? Odd. You don't hear that name everyday. But... Where am I from? Is that another person? Let's go help for no reason! I go walk up to the boy's side, trying to see more detail. Then he starts to open his eyes...

-?'s POV-

God... What did I drink last night? I must be on a hangover... I slowly open my eyes just to see a... Fox/Wolf thing?! I jump back in fear, looking very scared. The thing was wearing a blue hoodie and had light blue fur. It looked like it was female, and it had emerald eyes. She snapped me out of my... Odd trance. "Uh... Hi there!" She bursted. "I'm Glaceon!" I just looked in astonishment that she could talk. She was very strange... I mean, have you ever seen a fox thing wearing a hoodie (along with goggles that I just noticed) and that could TALK?! Odd... "Hello? Anybody there?" She started to knock on my head. "Oi! Stop that!" I started to remember... My name is... Zepho? Yeah, that was it! "Uh... My name is Zepho. Nice to meet you... I guess." (It's pronounced zehfoe, if you didn't know.) She smirked a sharp toothed grin as she shook my hand. She took a look around our surroundings. It seemed like a large lagoon, with a village along in the distance. I had no idea where we were. Oh Notch, can this day get any worse?

So this was the prologue, and I will be posting every very, very, VERY early in the morning... Once a week though... Unless in this one week I get ten views! I will also be taking OCs. You can PM me the description and his or her past. This will be going on for 1 month, so post yours as fast as you can! This was Firestarter, and I will see you later!

OCs Customizer

Name:_

Personality:_ (add up to 5 traits!)

Gender: Male/Female/Other

Breed:(choices: dwarf, human, Pokemon, (gotta catch em all!) elf, spaceperson, (just trying to not be sexist.) anything else, pretty much.)

Traits:_

Friends:_

Clothes:_

Eye color:_

Other stuff:_

My OCs

Name: Glaceon

Personality: Very silly and happy, but is very misunderstood and has anger issues.

Gender: Yeah. Female.

Breed: It's a mix of my real-life self and a Pokemon.

Traits: Mostly a very funny and inappropriate tomboy, but deep down is very worried and misunderstood, and just needs a break from responsibility.

Friends: If I told you, spoilers.

Clothes: Wears a royal blue hoodie, dark blue jeans and yellow tinted goggles.

Eye color: emerald green. (in real life they are NOT green.)

Other: Has Blue running shoes and a black Legend of Zelda hat. Has no romantic interests (Forever alone) and has a accent that is all over the place.

Name: Zepho

Personality: A very serious but silly person. (Think of Will Strife from the Yogscast. That's Zepho in a nutshell.)

Gender: A boy, Duh.

Breed: He is a human.

Traits: Very serious when you first meet him, and all he seems to want is for you to go away, but if you befriend him he is very friendly and silly.

Friends: No spoilers for you.

Clothes: He wears a crimson jacket and a Navy blue shirt along with jeans.

Eye color: Navy Blue

Other: There is nothing very special about him that won't give spoilers about his past.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet The Pyromaniac

Author's Note!

One just wasn't enough for me! I got really bored I wrote the prologue yesterday, so here's a bonus chapter!

Glaceon's POV

This guy is really grumpy! He reminds me of myself whenever I'm having an emotional breakdown. Oh well, let's just continue walking. "It's starting to get dark. I'm going to go make a shelter so then I don't have to die with a freaky fox thing." Zepho grumbled. Wow. Harsh. "Well, if your going to do that, I'm going to make a dirt hovel for myself!" "I bet you can't do even that." He is really mean. Little does he know I'm good at building. Half an hour later my hovel was done and Zepho was still making tools for his. Wait... What is that light? "Hey Zepho! What's that light over there?" Zepho's eyes then widened and he started to sprint forwards the light. Later, my curiosity got the best of me and I ran forwards the light. When I got there all I saw was two people battling. One I identified as a Druid and the other a flame spirit. My body seemed to become a deeper blue around all of the fire and I felt very weak and heavy. I started screaming stop and they finally noticed me, cowering on the ground.

?'s POV

Who is this girl? I identified her as a pokemon and it seemed like she had the melted effect on her. Me and Drake ran to her side as the pokemon shuddered. The Druid used a healing spell to remove the effect, but it failed. It only worked when the fire I started faded from no control. She then opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was me. She then screamed and cried for a person's help. We looked around and then a boy found her and helped her. "Um... Hello I'm Zepho and this is Glaceon." So the boy's name was Zepho and the girls was Glaceon? Those are some odd names. "Well I'm Drake and this is-" "I'm Fiora." "Yeah..." Well this just got weird. I mean, have your ever seen a Pokemon, a human, a Druid, and a flame spirit all having a nice talk? This is going to take a lot of explaining...

So there is just another random chapter to this, so if you liked it, say that you liked chapter 1 in the reviews! Next chapter is next week. So this was Firestarter, and I will se you later.


End file.
